


Pretty Boy

by Adapted_Batteries



Category: The Librarians (TV 2014)
Genre: M/M, cassandra and jenkins have no clue what's going on with them, ezekiel is too cocky for his own good, stone is easily flustered, they're both dorks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-24
Updated: 2018-02-24
Packaged: 2019-03-23 14:02:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13789248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adapted_Batteries/pseuds/Adapted_Batteries
Summary: Stone was not about to let Ezekiel get away with saying he was prettier.Originally from an ask ontumblr.





	Pretty Boy

**Author's Note:**

> Stone was not about to let Ezekiel get away with saying he was prettier.
> 
> Originally from an ask on [tumblr.](https://adapted-batteries.tumblr.com/post/171248289577/i-dont-know-if-youre-taking-requests-right-now)

They had returned from Feud-or now it was Forgiveness-a couple hours ago. Baird had gone off to do some de-stressing at a punching bag, and Cassandra and Jenkins were off doing something probably important after they put up the Loveday lockets. While everyone was on edge with the letters that Cassandra and Jenkins found, one thing kept gnawing at the back of Stone’s mind. Why’d Ezekiel get so damn defensive when Eve said they were both pretty?

He figured it wouldn’t hurt to ask, mainly because he couldn’t come up with a theory on his own to explain it. He walked out from behind the bookshelves to find Ezekiel alone in the main room of the Annex. The thief was lounging in a desk chair, feet propped up on the desk and laptop on his lap, clearly focused on whatever he was doing. Stone couldn’t resist that opportunity.

Stone quietly slid up behind Ezekiel. He waited, savoring the moment before he got to startle Ezekiel Jones, then clapped his hands down on Ezekiel’s shoulders. “So, you think you’re prettier than me?”

Said thief about threw his laptop, jumping up from his chair to face his attacker. “Wh-Stone don’t sneak up on me while I’m working!” He took a breath and sat his laptop on the desk, then smoothed the front of his shirt unnecessarily. “And it’s not even a question. Of course I’m prettier than you.” Stone just raised an eyebrow at him, which apparently riled up Ezekiel more. “Quit doing that...thing with your eyebrows.”

“What are we doing with our eyebrows?” Cassandra said as she walked in the main room of the Annex.

“Stone keeps trying to do a country imitation of Spock, that’s what,” Ezekiel spat, which got a confused look from Cassandra.

Stone looked amused for a moment before he processed what Ezekiel said, then he turned and glared at Ezekiel. “Wait, why wasn’t that just a Spock impersonation? Why’s it gotta be country?”

“Do you not hear yourself talk? Everything you do is country,” Ezekiel replied, settling back in his chair. Stone gave a pleading look to Cassandra, but she just shrugged and promptly found something on the main table to occupy herself with. Annoyed that his stunt backfired, Stone stomped out of the Annex, grumbling under his breath.

\---

He didn’t like the fact that Ezekiel kept putting himself on top of Stone (on the pretty scale that is, he wasn’t gonna argue if Ezekiel did that for real though). But if Ezekiel wanted to play it that way, well, Stone could work with it.

“Whatcha up to, pretty boy?” Apparently got the same reaction as his teasing before, though this time the phone in the thief’s hand actually clattered to the floor.

“What the hell, Stone?!” Ezekiel shouted as he flailed in his chair to grab the phone.

Stone, being the gentleman he was, retrieved the phone since it was out of Ezekiel’s reach with his butt in the chair, giving it to him ever so gingerly. “If you’re the prettier one, then all I did was call you by an accurate name.”

Ezekiel’s mouth hung open as he processed that, then he cleared his throat and sat up from where he’d been slouched. “Well, glad you know your place then. Easier for everyone.”

Stone rolled his eyes, which he happened to do in the direction of Jenkins, who was currently not working on whatever he had been. The knight was watching them with a mix of curiosity and confusion. For some unknown reason, Stone’s face went red, so he quickly turned away, which would’ve been fine if he hadn’t turned back to facing Ezekiel.

“You alright there mate?” Ezekiel asked, looking up at him a bit amused and confused.

“I, uh, yeah, I’m fine.” Stone ran a hand through his hair. Something in the back of his mind made him _notice_ Ezekiel’s eyes following his hand intently. “I need to, uh, I should get back to researchin’,” he stammered, not sure what he was feeling, nor why he thought this was a good idea to begin with.

Ezekiel gave him an evil smirk. “What’re you researching?”

“You know, I’m actually in between subjects, but uh, I was checking out some of the Library’s resources on eleventh century viking culture,” Stone replied, slowly backing away. “Some real interesting reads there, though most every time is just because the Library has more information than anyone.”

“Go have fun being a nerd, cowboy,” Ezekiel chuckled, which only made Stone feel more embarrassed.

He wasn’t going to let Ezekiel win this time. Stone mustered up what was left of his courage. “I’ll leave you to your hacking, pretty boy,” he replied smoothly, or as smoothly as he could manage. He waited just long enough to see Ezekiel give another stunned face, then left the main room satisfied.

\---

Ezekiel had no clue why Stone was so caught up on the pretty thing. The first two times it completely caught him off guard, but now it was more annoying than anything. Well, that was a lie, because he actually liked hearing those words come out of Stone’s mouth, aimed at him. But Stone didn’t know that, of course, no one did. Heck, it even took a week for Ezekiel to admit it to himself. The whole thing that started it back in Feud was just an in the moment reaction. He couldn’t let Stone be on his equal now, that’d screw up his persona anyway. Besides, it was fun to make Stone all flustered, and surprisingly easy to do so.

At least Stone didn’t pick up on the fact that Ezekiel always asserted himself as the prettier one, meaning Stone still ranked on the pretty scale somewhere. Though personally, Ezekiel wouldn’t put him on the pretty scale. Stone had that handsome rugged look with his unironic cowboyness. That couldn’t really be on par with someone like Cassandra, who was definitely well on the pretty scale.

Ezekiel was lost in thought, staring off into space with his head propped up on his hands at the main table when Stone walked in. “Whatcha daydreaming about, pretty boy?” Stone said in a jovial manner, setting some manuscripts on the table across from Ezekiel.

There were two ways Ezekiel could respond; he could do his usual reciprocal name calling (though cowboy just didn’t work as well), or he could go for something that would make Stone go maximal flustered. He went with the latter. “Oh, just thinking about you pinning me up against a bookcase and kissing me senseless.”

It took a bit for Stone to regain his ability to speak, but his face responded rather quickly, going red as a tomato. “You um, uh, ya, you what now?”

Part of ezekiel wanted to call it quits and take the backdoor somewhere far away, but he had to stay strong with this. “You can’t just keep calling me pretty boy and expect me to not feel certain things. Don’t tell me you’re just an empty flatterer.”

“Well I, you didn’t say, uh, I mean I’m not,” Stone stammered. Ezekiel thought he looked like he wanted to bolt as well.

“Use your words Stone,” Ezekiel taunted, which made Stone go even redder.

Stone closed his eyes and took a deep breath, then looked back at Ezekiel. “I didn’t know you felt that way. You could’ve told me to stop.”

Ezekiel gave a devilish smirk. “Who said I wanted you to stop?” Stone’s eyes went wide. Before Ezekiel could think twice, he found himself walking around the table as sultry as he could manage without looking stupid. “Now, are you going to make my dreams come true?” he asked, stopping a foot away from Stone to give him chance to leave if he wanted.

The cowboy leaned forward, but stopped halfway. “Wait, don’t we need a bookcase?”

It took a second for Ezekiel to realize what he was talking about. “Well, yeah,” Ezekiel chuckled. He offered a hand to Stone. “Come on.” Ezekiel led him over to a bookcase, pressing his back against it while Stone figured out where he wanted to put his hands. The cowboy settled with one on the wood of the bookcase next to Ezekiel’s head, and the other on the side of Ezekiel’s neck.

Stone looked like he was going to lean in, but instead he hesitated. “How long have you wanted this?”

Ezekiel huffed in amusement. “Oh, since Cassandra let the Serpent Brotherhood in the Library.”

“Oh…. _oh_ ,” Stone said, realizing exactly what Ezekiel was referencing. “You can’t blame me for not realizin’ when we were under attack.” Stone smirked, taking a fistful of Ezekiel’s shirt in either hand so he could press him against the bookcase. “But, at least now I can make up for it.”

“Well get on with it then,” Ezekiel said, biting his lip to keep himself from either moaning or whining. He wasn’t sure what noises Stone was able to reduce him to yet.

“Gladly,” Stone rumbled. Fortunately for Ezekiel, Stone didn’t hesitate this time.


End file.
